darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Eir/dialogue
During 2014 Winter event *'Eir:' Seers say these golden apples once kept the gods young. But no apples could protect my god, the Most High Guthix, from the trickster who woke him to his death. *'Eir:' Here weeps a world-wound, where the essence of the Most High bleeds into the air. I fear the End of Things may be upon us. *'Eir:' With Hati and Skoll oncemore in the world, I must stand vigil here to keep them at bay. **'Player:' Who are you? ***'Eir:' I am Eir, a valkyrie - guardian of the realm to which the longhall people go when they are slain. ***'Eir:' We met once, when you approached its gates before your time. **'Player:' What are you doing here? (Only appears after another dialogue option has been chosen.) ***''Same as when talking to her for the first time'' **'Player:' The End of Things? ***'Eir:' The world's last days, as the scrolls and sagas say: when god fights god, and every field is drenched with heroes' blood. ***'Eir:' Did we not speak of this, when we last met? ***'Eir:' Has that time come? The future clouds my thoughts. ***'Eir:' Inside my hall, the glorious dead prepare to play their role. I, too, must arm myself for war. **'Player:' Can I help? ***'Eir:' Bring me my arms: my spear and magic helmet. I am not of this world, and cannot reach them myself. ***'Eir:' Hati and Skoll have them - the wolves who chase the moon and sun. They also hide within the greater wisps that float around the world-wound. ***'Eir:' Each hero may find one, many times, but not both. To get the other, you must find another hero, and arrange a trade. ***'Eir:' Return to me with both and you will be rewarded. **'Player:' Goodbye. *''Talking to her again without the spear or helmet'' **'Eir:' I need my spear and helmet. The winter wolves have them, and the greater wisps of the world-wound. ***''Dialogue options appear'' *''With a helmet'' **'Eir:' You have my helmet! But I also need my spear. Find another helmet and trade it with another hero to get my spear, and then bring them to me. ***''Dialogue options appear'' *''With a spear'' **'Eir:' You have my spear! But I also need my helmet. Find another spear and trade it with another hero to get my helmet, and then bring them to me. ***''Dialogue options appear'' Completing the event *'Eir:' My spear and helmet! Thank you, here. Will you give them to me? **'Player:' Yes, take them. ***'Eir:' I can aid you in Divination, or in Prayer. Which do you choose? ****Gain bonus Divination XP ****Gain bonus Prayer XP ***'Eir:' You have Valhalla's thanks! The semblance of my arms is yours to wear. Depart in peace, hero. ***You can now access cosmetic override versions of the valkyire spear and helmet from the Wardrobe interface. **'Player:' Not now. *''Talking to her again' **'Eir:' You have Valhalla's thanks! The semblance of my arms is yours to wear. Depart in peace, hero.